RWBY Four Knights
by Zadred212
Summary: What will happen if the Four Knights of Gwyn have to fight against the Grimm? No storyline, just the actions. Five oneshot, four knights (M to be safe, as there is lots of gore in here)
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY FOUR KNIGHTS**

**This story is a result of boredom. I was in a break at school, and the thought came to me, so I just write it out. And the knights were resized to be about human size. Anyway, Dark Souls belongs to From Software and RWBY belongs to Monty Oum. And that is all, so let the story begins!**

Chapter 1: The Wolf

His crimson eyes scanned carefully the environments. The town was totally wrecked. Corpses and debris littered everywhere. He received informations that strange creatures attacked this place. Whatever they was, those things had proven themselves to be a threat.

And thus, gave the knight a reason to eliminate them.

The eagle helmet moved upward slightly. There was disturbance in the area. Growling and footsteps could be heard. Silver gauntlets grabbed a black-and-gray greatsword and a greatshield, which has a complicated symbol engraved on it, and pulled them out. Despite the fact that the weapons were just as big as their weilder, the cloaked man held them with no effort at all. Metal greaves clanked softly as he strode forward, trying to locate the source.

But it was not necessary, as from shadow, black beasts emerged. Their blood red eyes stared at him. He analyzed them. White spikes protruded from their back. They looked like some kind of bear. However, the battle-hardened warrior knew better than let his guard down. Those things were anything but bears.

Talk about them, without warning, two of them charged at the armored man.

Only for him to slam his greatshield down one's head, killing it instantly while also blocking the second's fangs. A horizontal slash and the beast fell into two halves.

More lunged at him, but a streak of black and four were decapitated. The gigantic blade tore through the air again, taking a creature's head while simultaneously went through another's gut while it was jumping at him. The shield was raised yet again, blocking two pairs of razor sharp claws from taking its owner's head. The knight pushed forward, knocking his foes of balance, and then proceeded to finish them both with an upward cut. One tried to tackle the experienced warrior, but he dodged the attack easily by rolling through the gap between its legs. And with an upward slash mid-roll, he severed the thing vertically. Blood splattered on his silver armor and blue cloak, but he paid no mind to it. Instead, a scan around the battlefield told him a bad new:

More were approaching.

But this time, the knight in question decided that offensive is the best defense.

So he attacked.

Strapping his greatshield on his back then holding the greatsword with both hands, he knelt slightly and pushed his legs downward. And a split second later, he was soaring in the air toward the pack of the wretched creatures. Executing a flip in midair to increase the momentum and for dramatic effect, he landed right over the middle beast, severing it. The shockwave created by the impact sent two halves of his victim flying, creating yet another shower of gore, while also staggering the creatures around him. And that was the opening he needed to perform a wide circular swing, creating a "deadzone" in the blade's radius. A single dark creature escaped the slash. But before it could evn move again, a sword went through its head, sending blood and brain matters everywhere.

The Abysswalker swiped his sword to get the blood off it, then looked down to see his armor was soaked in blood. He'd killed them. And yet, barely any lives were saved. He shook his head to get the saddening thought out of his head.

"It's time to regroup"-Artorias muttered before dashing away, toward his team's meeting point. He needed to tell them about this.

**And there we go! This is the first oneshot in the four I plan to write: The Wolf, The Lion, The Wasp and The Hawk. Hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Announcement

I haven't been working on this story for a long time. I'm not sure if I'll resume it, but if I have the time, maybe I'll go back to cleaning it up and posting it. I'm really sorry for neglecting to mention this.


End file.
